El Amor Entre La Guerra y La Paz
by Yuki-ona
Summary: Relena conoce a otro joven de ojos frios.....¿Heero permiitira que se olviden de el?.....entren y averiguenlo....Siii! volvi espero les guste mi nueva cracion...CAPITULO FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

Por: Yuki-Ona

Si amigos y amigas regrese con otra creación...es un hetero H/R a los que no les agrade la muchacha absténganse de leer...a los que si adelante...espero y lo disfruten...recuerden que GW no es mi por ello solo pido los personajes prestados...

"El amor entre la guerra y la paz."

"Razones"

- ...no te cansas de vivir vagando...-

Miro pasar a través de su ventana aquella hermosa lluvia de hojas rojizas y secas que caían a causa de la cercanía del invierno; viro la vista solo un poco al oír como respuesta solo el silencia de su acompañante...

- no se vivir de otra forma...- le contesto con sequedad el que desde la sombras de la habitación la miraba con ojos hechos de la escarcha del mas duro de los inviernos...

Ella se volvió entonces a enfrentarle de cara con seriedad, con la mirada pasiva y con voz suave le dijo...

- no tienes por que marcharte otra vez...sabes que siempre estaré aquí...quédate a mi lado...- le pidió ella...

-no, no podemos negar lo que somos por que nacimos para serlo...un soldado y una pacifista no pueden vivir en armonía...como la paz y la guerra- aquellas palabras fueron dichas con tal frialdad que el corazón de ella se congelo...y por un momento...dejo de latir...

-no hay razón para seguir luchando con un enemigo que no existe...- le dijo en solo un susurro la mujer...

-tampoco hay razón para quedarme si no lo hay...- fue la seca respuesta de un soldado que no podía llevar mas un arma...

Fue solo el sonido de la puerta cerrándose la que le dio a entender que el se había marchado...

- no hay razón...- se dijo para si misma siendo oída solo por su soledad...

- no es necesario tener una razón...cuando se desea algo...- se giro para mirar con melancolía a aquel que ya no estaba...hablando al que ya no la oía...

Relena Darlian viceministra de relaciones exteriores...pacifista...mujer...todo aquellos títulos y logros no valían nada si en el corazón hay un hueco...un hueco que aunque quisiera no se llenara...en eso pensaba la joven en cuyos hombros cargaba demasiadas responsabilidades para tan corta edad...paseando la mirada en los movimientos que se hacían en su copa...

No sabia por que había aceptado ir a esa fiesta de fin de año...no eran mas que ricos con complejos se superioridad y con mentes tan pequeñas que solo asentían a sus palabras sin comprender realmente su significado...miro a las parejas danzar con elegancia sobre la pista del lujoso hotel del anfitrión, un político con buenas propuestas pero con intereses ocultos según pensaba Relena...un hipócrita mas abogando por la paz a favor de intereses personales...o tal vez solo un fanático mas de su carrera; pensaba la pacifista mirando aquel hombre de complexión muy delgada medio calvo y de ojos pequeños, llevo la mirada a su reloj y dándose cuenta que esto no mejoraría decidió marcharse.

- señorita Darlian...- le llamo la voz del duque que había organizada esta fiesta...- acérquese por favor...quiero presentarle a alguien...- Relena dio un suspiro, seria de mala educación ignorarle, aunque era realmente lo que quería...se levanto de su asiento y camino con lentitud a su anfitrión...

- duque buenas noches...- le saludo educadamente la viceministro...

- hermosa como siempre señorita Darlian...-

- me halaga...-

- señorita le quiero presentar a uno de mis socios en los mercados marítimos...- el hombre hizo un ademán con la mano ...a Relena no le intereso ver a quien llamaba el hombre...no hasta que al sentir un cuerpo cerca del suyo volvió la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules...tan profundos como el mar, y tan fríos como los océanos...

- señorita Darlian le presento a Alexei Dimopulus el heredero de un amplio imperio marítimo...- le dijo con su voz cantarina el hombre ...Relena poco caso le hizo a sus parlanchinos halagos al muchacho; se dedico a admirar al presentado, era bastante mas alto que ella...delgado y de porte espigado, su cabello era corto, con unos cuantos mechones cubriendo sus ojos que eran muy rubios ...tanto que casi parecían blanco...su tez también era muy clara y sus facciones muy finas...pero lo que mas llamo la atención de su mirada fue esa frialdad en sus ojos...le recordaba a..."el"...

-un placer viceministro Darlian...- contesto con voz seca el joven muchacho...aun así a Relena su voz le parecía muy suave...pero lo que la saco de su pensamientos fue el momento en el que aquel muchacho tomo su mano y se inclino sin romper la mira entre ambos y dio un suave pero cálido beso sobre su mano...

-el placer es mío señor...le contesto con voz tímida la muchacha...algo extraño en la firmeza de palabra que la pacifista tenia...

- los dejare solos para que se conozcan...- les dijo con una sonrisa picara el duque al ver que ambos muchachos no se quitaban la mirada de encima, y tomando de su copa se marcho discretamente dando saludos a todo mundo...

- llámame Alexei...- le dijo quedamente, al momento la música empezó y con una pequeña sonrisa le invito a bailar...cuando ella le devolvió la sonrisa el la tomo de la cintura y empezaron dar vueltas...

- Alexei...es un hermoso nombre...- le dijo Relena mirándolo a los ojos...

-Su nombre también es bello...al igual que su poseedora...- le contesto el muchacho de ojos fríos...Relena se dio cuenta entonces que a pesar de su gélida mirada era un hombre muy abierto y de cálidos sentimientos...

-una mujer tan bella no debería exponerse así por un idealismo social...debería ser cuidada como la hermosa flor que es...- le dijo el muchacho...Relena deshizo su sonrisa y con la mirada clavada en sus ojos le hablo...

-la paz no es un idealismo social...la paz puede ser una realidad...si la gente creyera en ella...- sin mas Relena se solto del muchacho y camino rumbo a la salida...sin despedirse de nada tomo su abrigo y salió por la puerta principal esperando a que su chofer la recogiera...tal vez se había equivocado con Alexei, era un engreído mas con complejo de académico brillante que cuestionaban todo aspecto humano...solto un suspiro, no debió venir sabiendo que su circulo social decepcionantemente estaba lleno de este tipo de gente...

- Relena...- la voz de alguien la llamo a su espalda...mas no se volvió sabia quien era...

-perdóneme si la he ofendido...- ella ni siquiera se volvió solo le contesto de forma cortante...

-no me ha ofendido Dimopulus...regrese a la fiesta con la conciencia tranquila...-oyó uno pasos que en vez de alejarse se acercaron a ella...un mano se poso en su hombro pidiéndole que se diera vuelta...ella volvió la cara para encontrase con aquella mirada fría...

- nada de malo tiene tener un idealismo social...- le sonrió...- la paz y la guerra existen por el hombre...es el hombre quien la crea...solo los buenos hombres luchan por la paz...- le dijo...- discúlpeme si no supe expresar adecuadamente mis forma de pensar...

Relena sonrió entonces...

- no soy una mujer que pueda ser encarcelada en una caja de cristal...amo lo que hago, y la paz es por lo que lucho...- le dijo

- nunca creí conocer a una mujer que tuviera tanto amor por el prójimo...- le confeso...

Ella le sonrió con un ligero rubor en las mejillas causada par la constante mirada de el sobre sus ojos...

- llámame Relena, Alexei...y trátame de tu...-

La limosina de Relena se estaciono enfrente de ella y su anciano chofer le abrió la puerta...

-espero verte de nuevo Alexei...- le dijo en forma de despedida...el solo le sonrió y se inclino una vez mas para besar su mano...

- yo también Relena...- le dijo con una mirada mas cálida...- que pases buenas noches...- ella le sonrió y dándole una reverencia subió a su limusina y partió...

-buenas noches princesa...- se dijo para si mismo el muchacho con una sonrisa discreta...

Un solitario soldado se encontraba sentado a la orilla de una cama que parecía no resistir su peso...en medio de un pequeño cuarto maltrecho y descuidado el soldado perfecto miraba su arma con un extraño sentimiento rondando en su pecho...

-¿por qué?...¿por qué me siento así?...- se preguntaba una y otra vez el muchacho...no sabia en ese momento su corazón estaba siendo abandonado por la única persona que lo amaba...

Continuara...

No se preocupen este es un H/R solo que le pondremos un poco de emoción a la relación...¡¡por fis déjenme muchos reviews.!...mientras mas me dejan mas rápido actualizo...si no, pos no


	2. Remordimientos

Por: Yuki-ona "El amor entre la guerra y la paz" 

"Remordimientos..."

Encendió las luces con pereza...se sentía extrañamente feliz, no podía sacar esa mirada de su mente y aquella elegante forma de dirigirse hacia ella...camino con una tonta sonrisa hacia su cama y dejo con cuidado su abrigo en ella, miro su mano por un instante sintiendo todavía en ella la calidez de un beso sincero, sin querer al levantar la vista se topo con unos ojos oscuros y sin expresión mirándola, su sonrisa se borro y un sentimiento golpeo a su pecho...parecía inculparla...recriminarle algo...

Estiro sus manos y tomo aquel regalo que siempre había preservado con cariño y que lo llevaba a todos lados con ella, era solo un osito de felpa...un osito que guardaban en el mil sentimientos...

El se lo había regalado, recordaba haberlo puesto a un lado de aquella muñeca de porcelana que su padre le había dado cuando era solo una niña, juntos, como los dos tesoros de los hombres que mas amaba...pero ahora se sentía confundida, aquel joven amenazaba con desplazar al soldado de su corazón, y eso la hacia sentirse culpable...

Camino a pasos lentos hacia la ventana y con una sonrisa melancólica admiro que la primera nevada de la temporada estaba cayendo justo en su ventana...fue entonces cuando se sintió desolada.

Los copos de nieve le recordaban a sus ojos, fríos pero ala vez hermosos; mil veces le demostró lo que sentía por el, no con palabras, sino hablándole directamente al corazón a través de espejo del alma...sus ojos...pero el pareció no importarle aquellas miradas de afecto que ella siempre le regalaba, fue entonces al elevar de nuevo la mirada que se dio cuenta que aquellos copos también le recordaba a alguien mas...

- Alexei...-

Fue solo un susurro, pero una vez mas la calidez invadía su cuerpo al pensar en ese joven, también sintió algo romperse en su pecho...sabia que era...el frió soldado perfecto empezaba a ser desplazado de su corazón al igual que el amor que sentía por el...y por alguna razón sintió que se estaba traicionando de alguna forma...la confusión vino enseguida...¿era correcto?. Y si no lo era...¿por que no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que miraba su mano?...

Entonces el teléfono sonó...

Parecía absurdo que a tan corta edad esta relación fuera tan complicada, sus entrañas se removían en un sentimiento doloroso y confuso...

Seguía sintiendo que algo dentro de el lo abandonaba, y pese a que se lo negaba a si mismo...el sabia que era...

- Heero ...¿estas ahí?...- una imagen distorsionada y entrecortada en la pantalla de su laptop lo trago de regreso, se acerco con tranquilidad a ella reconociendo aquella voz...

- que quieres Trowa...-

- Lady quiere vernos en la tierra...-

-¿para que?...-

- mi deber era solo comunicártelo...se ha reservado el motivo...¿iras?...-

- ¿es importante?...-

-...-

- iré...-

-saldremos mañana al anochecer...por si quieres venir con nosotros...-

Fue lo ultimo que el tercer piloto dijo, enseguida se corto la comunicación y al soldado perfecto solo le hizo compañía el silencio y la incertidumbre...

Quiso concentrase y pensar en el motivo por el que Lady Une solicitaría su presencia, pero su mente una vez mas lo llevo neciamente a pensar en aquella muchacha que estaba en la tierra...seguramente la vería de nuevo y se vería obligado a enfrentarle de nuevo a ella y a su cálida mirada, no sabia que pensar de su forma de ser hacia el...le incomodaba pero ala vez le hacia sentir extrañamente apreciado...y eso era algo que el no conocía, le volvería a pedir quedarse con ella una vez mas...y el tendría que negarse de nuevo, simplemente no veía una vida atado a la muchacha, estaba seguro que traería una gran turbación a la vida de a joven y la expondría mucho mas, no podía hacerle eso...ella no lo merecía...

Cerro su Laptop y guardo su arma discretamente en su chaqueta, se hecho una ligera mochila a l hombro y salió de la habitación, curiosamente aun cuando su mente le afirmaba que estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, mas abajo en su pecho...algo punzaba y parecía decirle mentiroso, pero el un hombre que se guía a mente fría se negaba a aceptar que podía sentir...que sus intenciones hacia la pacifista no eran mas que meramente formales y de deber...que solo la apreciaba y que no era correcto estar con ella...por que eran tan contrarios como la guerra y la paz...

No sabia lo caro que le costaría eso...

Sus azules ojos se perdieron en el ir y venir de las olas...había pedido una habitación con vista al mar...y aunque estaba en un piso alto le confortaba ver la inmensidad del océano que parecía nunca acabarse y que al horizonte parecía fundirse con las oscuridad de la noche, haciendo difícil saber donde terminaba el profundo océano y donde empezaba la bóveda celeste...

Un chillido lo trajo ala realidad, no era extraño que se perdiera en pensamientos sin forma ni propósito cuando miraba hacia el mar, era una mala costumbre que su madre seguido le recriminaba; una modesta sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, bajo la mano para acariciar a su mascota, un Husky Siberiano negro con blanco que extrañamente poseía un ojo azul y otro amarillo...se parecía mucho a el, tranquilo, pero muy amable y fiel, rasco con cariño la cabeza de animal que en ese momento era su única compañía...

Se levanto de la cómoda silla en la que se encontraba y decidió desempacar aquello que tanto amaba y que procuraba siempre cargar consigo...

Tomo el teléfono del cuarto para hacer una llamada...

-operadora...comuníqueme con Relena Darlian...- dijo con voz suave a la mujer detrás de la línea mientras miraba con extraña profundidad una foto...

Levanto la vista de ella cuando aquella voz que tanto le agradaba le respondió al otro lado del teléfono...

- Relena...- dijo simplemente esperando que la mujer reconociera su voz...

-¿Alexei?...- dijo de forma tranquila pero igualmente baja la voz le respondió al otro lado de la línea...sonrió de forma complacida...

- Relena...espero no parecer pretencioso...pero usted me ha impresionado...señorita Relena...¿me honraría en acompañarme mañana por la noche?...-

Hubo un silencio al otro lado del teléfono...

- me encantaría...Alexei...-

Alexei Dimopulus sonrió triunfante,no sabia que tenia esa joven muchacha, lo único que sabia es que sus impulsos le indicaban ir hacia ella, y su corazón le ordenaba enamorarle...

- Y Alexei...- la voz de la muchacha lo trajo de regreso...

-digame...-

- llámame de tu...- sus sonrisa se agrando ampliamente...

- esta bien Relena...-

- te veré mañana Alexei...-

- buenas noches Relena...-

-buenas noches...-

Tras despedirse de el la comunicación se corto...Alexei dejo la bocina del teléfono y la sonrisa una vez mas se amplio contrastando enormemente con su mirada fría...una vez mas bajo a ver la foto que aun cargaba en su mano...

En ella se veía una joven mujer de porte muy serio, que llevaba un fino vestido blanco, de cabellos casi blanco, de ojos mucho mas claros que lo del muchacho y se veían tan fríos duros como los de su propio hijo...abrazaba a un infante Alexei que aprecia dormir con mucha paz en los brazos de su madre...

- creo que la encontré madre...-

Continuara...

Hola regrese con un nuevo capitulo...se que no dice mucho de cómo van las cosas pero me gusta ir lento y abrir poco a poco las cosas...ahora Heero va en camino a descubrir de que se están olvidando de el, y Relena empieza a sentirse culpable de esto...en el próximo capitulo empezaran los celos y las peleas, espero que les siga gustando y muchas en verdad muchas gracias por los reviews jamás me habían mandado tantos en un solo capitulo me sentí soñada en serio...(dehecho por eso me cambie de serie, ya nadie me escribía), lamento no poder responderles pero las reglas de ff me lo prohíben ...se que me tarde tantito pero no quiero hacerles una cochinada por ello prefiero tardarme un poco mas...a todo esto una vez mas gracia su espero seguir recibiendo este apoyo...nos leemos en el próximo capitulo...besos y abrazos...

Matta ne.


	3. ¿Traicion?

"**El amor entre la guerra y la Paz"**

"¿**_Traición_**?"

- se preguntaran el por que de haberlos traído aquí...-

La voz de Une era calmada y pronunciaba cada palabra con lentitud y con claridad; desvió aquellos ojos calculadores de su pantalla para mirar a los presentes en la sala. Solo cuatro de los cinco pilotos estaban presentes en su oficina, paso lista con su mente reconociendo el rostro de cada uno, rescatándolos de su memoria...

Heero Yui como siempre en el rincón mas apartado, recargado sobre la puerta, con brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados atento ala primera palabra que saldría de su boca.

Duo Maxwell sentado al sillón mas cercano, con la cabeza recargada en su brazo y una mueca de impaciencia calcada en sus labios, golpeaba el dedo índice una y otra vez sobre su rodilla, acto que le pareció a Une molesto.

Trowa Barton o quien fuera...sentado a un lado de Duo, con los brazos y piernas cruzados y al igual que Yui, la mirada se la reservaba ocultándola debajo de sus párpados...el simplemente ni se movía...

Por ultimo, Quatre Rabeaba Winer sentado en el único sillón individual de la estancia, siendo el único que realmente parecía prestarle atención, pues era el único que la miraba...

- también se preguntaran, por que el señor Chang no esta presente...- Eureka. eso llamo la atención de todos que inmediatamente se volvieron verla...

-Une vaya al grano...¿para que estamos aquí?...- y cuando todos pensaban que Yui por fin se había quedado mudo de no usar la boca...hizo una pregunta...

-Paciencia...- fue lo único que salió de sus labios, para a continuación apoyar sus codos en su escritorio y cruzando los dedos frente a su rostro por fin hablo la mujer...

- WuFei no fue llamado por que actualmente posee un cargo en los preventors como ustedes ya sabrán...- silencio de nuevo y miradas que pedían mas información fue lo único que obtuvo al acabar su frase, así que viendo la poca participación de su grupo continuo...

-Esta bien vayamos al grano...- dio un suspiro...- el grano es que no se han encontrado soldados tan eficientes como ustedes...son únicos señores siéntanse orgullosos...-

- eso lo sabemos...¿ a que va todo esto?...- ese fue Duo con una mirada un poco irritada...sus compañeros miraron al trenzado y después dirigieron la mirada a Une...

-Soldados...termino la guerra pero no los problemas, hay grupos pequeños que con el paso de los años pueden a llegar a ser una amenaza...el proyectó Terra avanza lento y los soldados con el nivel que necesitamos para mantener a estos grupos rebeldes al margen es...

-nulo...- acabo la frase Trowa, con la mirada fuertememente clavada en Une...- y lo que usted quiere Une es que nos unamos a los preventors...¿o me equivoco?...-

Mas de uno estuvo a punto de protestar pero antes de que cualquier cosa saliera de la bocota de Maxwell...Lady hablo...

- no...precisamente...- le dijo poniéndose de pie y rodeando su escritorio para llegar a ellos...- quiero que sean parte de los preventors pero que no pertenezcan a ella...¿me doy a entender?...-

-¿quiere decir trabajar para ustedes sin tener lazos?...- le pregunto un poco indeciso Quatre de sus palabras...

-exactamente...- hablo la mujer...- serian agentes trabajando bajo la sombra de lo que ya son...o de lo que pueden ser...- dijo esto mirando a Yui que ni siquiera respiró...-que con sus habilidades de espionaje, sabotaje e infiltración, mantengan a esta institución informada de los movimientos rebeldes, y mantengan a raya a los mismo...- termino de hablar...

-¿qué hay de los riesgos que traería eso?...- aquella pregunta misteriosa de parte de Trowa, solo Une la entendió...

- por eso trabajaran en el anonimato total...solo yo se de esto y así permanecerá, como quien dice trabajarían para mi...si no saben de ti...no saben de tus seres queridos...en todo caso...¿no tienes la fuerza para cuidarlos?...- Trowa solo asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos...

-¿ y los beneficios?...- pregunto Duo ya un poco mas interesado...

- un sueldo...y remuneraciones por cada información que me traigan...-

Todos se quedaron un silencio unos segundos...era una propuesta tentadora, volverían a trabajar en los que sabían trabajar, y no es que fueran avaros, si no que por primera vez le s pagarían por sus talentos...

- yo acepto...- rompió el hielo Trowa para sorpresa de todos...

-también yo...- le siguió Duo...

Quatre se quedo pensativo...después de todo el ya tenia una misión ayudando a Relena en la formación del proyecto Terra...

-Joven Winner usted ya es muy útil, pero con sus medios puede serlo mas...- ahí estaba el punto de Une, la influencia que tenia en los medios altos de la economía, después de todo son los ricos los que mueven las revueltas y al pueblo...

-esta bien Une...quien sospechara de un pacifista...- le dijo con esas tiernas sonrisas que el daba a todos sin discriminación, Une le regreso la sonrisa y miro a Yui esperando su respuesta...

-esta bien...- contesto por ultimo el soldado perfecto...

Une sonrió satisfecha, era la mejor cuando en organizaciones secreto se trataba...

-bien jóvenes eso es todo...esto quedara solo entre los presentes en esta sala, se les dará equipo y un adelanto, pueden retirarse...- una elegante forma de correrlos...

Los chicos de despidieron y salieron tres solamente...uno se quedo...el muchacho de ojos fríos...

-que deseas que haga, Une..-

- tuya vives en la sombras Yui, será aun mas difícil al enemigo saber de ti, aun así te otorgare una misión mas...-

Heero la miro expectante...

- vigila a Relena lo mas posible que te sea...- le dijo con seriedad...- en eventos, en discursos, en entrevistas en fiestas...hasta en el baño si es necesario...se te pagara específicamente por mantenerla a salvo cuando te sea posible...-

El muchacho miro a Une un momento, no era necesario que se lo pidiera...el siempre cuidaba a Relena...

- esta bien...- solamente le dijo...- la mantendré informada...- estaba apunto de salir por la puerta cuando Une le hablo de nuevo...

- hablando de fiestas, Relena asistirá hoy a una en compañía de un joven comerciante con el que se la ha visto antes...-

Heero regreso la mirada a Une, sin expresión pero...ciertamente desconcertada...

- su nombre es Alexei Dimopolus, mantenlo vigilado...-

- lo haré...-

Caminaba sin cesar de un lado a otro, se sentía como una niña nerviosa por tener su primera cita en serio, y en cierta forma esa era realidad, por su forma de vida se había privado de muchas de las experiencias de la que se suponía debía haber vivido, pero no se arrepentía de nada, la vida le demostraba que nunca era tarde para sanar el corazón y encontrar alivio en otra esperanza...

- señorita el joven Dimopolus esta aquí...- le anuncio el mayordomo...

- gracias Peagan, hazlo pasar por favor...-

-si señorita...-

Relena se tomo su gabardina y se arreglo un poco el cabello, fue cuando Alexei entro...

- hermosa como siempre Relena...-

- gracias...tu también te vez muy bien...-

-me halagas...- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y ofreciéndole su brazo...- ¿nos vamos?...-

Ella solo tomo al hombre del brazo y la dejo guiarla hacia su transporte, teniendo en el camino una interesante platica. Al llegar al lugar Relena contemplo con agrado el gran recinto que se exponía a su mirada, todo estaba finamente decorado, se veía muy aristócrata lo cual no era raro siendo Alexei un comerciante; le dedico una sonrisa sincera a su acompañante el cual le devolvió la misma...

- Relena me debes un baile...-

- si, creo que lo deje inconcluso...-

Inmediatamente Alexei tomo la mano de Relena y con suavidad la guió al centro de la pista a bailar, murmuros se escuchaban alrededor de la pareja, murmuros que ellos ignoraban por perderse en los ojos del otro y disfrutando hundirse en los pasos guiados de el, en algún momento el presiono su cintura y la cerco mas a su cuerpo, ella solo sonrió...

Al aburrirse de los halagos de los ancianos en el lugar acerca de ellos y de el ambiente apagado y demasiado estirado decidieron salir a la terraza...

-eres muy bueno guiando a tu pareja...- le comento Relena con la mirada despistadamente perdida en los jardines del lugar...

-pues tu tienes pies ligeros eso ayuda mucho...- le comento el apoyando los codos en el barandal, ella solo rió a su cometario...

- Relena...¿por qué nunca pierdes la esperanza en tus ideales?...sobre todo en un tema tan frágil como la paz...-

Ella lo miro dubitativa...no sabia como contestar esa pregunta...

- solo...deseo que no se sacrifiquen mas personas...- dijo un poco indecisa, al decir esas palabras su mente viajo rápidamente al momento de la muerte de su padre...- se supone que somos seres racionales, no halló nada de racional en una guerra...- le contesto finalmente para después guiar sus ojos a los de el...

El solo guardo silencio por un momento y cerrando sus ojos guió la vista al mismo punto a donde antes veía Relena...

-sabes que la guerra y la paz siempre existirán, por que es el hombre quien las crea, es nuestra naturaleza...pelear es la única forma de defender un ideal...-

- se puede pelear por algo a través de las palabras...¿por que es necesario usar la fuerza?...- esas palabras hicieron devolver la vista de Alexei a los ojos de la pacifista...

- ¿no te da miedo ser victima de los que no saben usar la boca para defenderse?...- le pregunto sin quitar esa seriedad en su rostro...

-no, ...- contesto ella después de mirarle a los ojos con firmeza...- siempre hubo alguien que me cuido...- después de decirle aquello, aparto su vista de el nuevamente para clavarla enfrente...

Hubo unos momentos de silencio...

- pero no se si aun me cuida...- Alexei percibió en sus palabras cierta melancolía...- pero siempre aceptare mi destino...y si debo morir por mi ideal lo haré...- la chica le regreso la mirada y le sonrió con calidez...

Alexei sonrió y mirando el cielo y le dijo...

-hace frió princesa es hora de volver...-le ofreció la mano que ella tomo agradecida y ambos se marcharon del lugar...

Un par de ojos de hielo miraban al a pareja con frialdad, escondido entre las columnas del jardín, a una prudente distancia; su rostro no mostraba indicios de sentimiento alguno, pero sus puños se apretaban con tanta fuerza que estaban blancos...de un momento otro bajo la mirada y su ceño se frunció...

- aun te cuido...- se dijo con voz ronca...- y nadie me sustituirá...-

Susurro para que solo el viento lo escuchara...clavando su ojos azules en la pareja que salía de la terraza...

Continuara...

Muchas, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo en serio cambiarme de serie fue la mejor decisión que pude haber hecho, y como ven lo interesante esta empezando y pronto vendrán los pleitos...se que estuvo algo lento y corto pero espero que les haya gustado...


	4. Enfrentamiento

"**El amor entre la guerra y la paz"**

"**Enfrentadnos"**

Miro con un nudo en la garganta como la limosina de Dimopulus se estacionaba en el portón de la mansión. Vio como ambos bajaban de ella...y miro con desagrado como ella le devolvía su chaqueta y el le sonreía de forma sensual, no pudo mas que arrugar el ceño...

-gracias...- le dijo la muchacha a Alexei entregándole su saco...

-deberías quedártela...hace frió...- le contesto el muchacho algo renuente a tomar la prenda...

Cuando salieron de la fiesta nevaba levemente pero el aire frió ya estaba presente, por lo que Dimoulus en una muestra de caballerismo cubrió los hombros de Relena con el saco que traía puesto...

- yo ya estoy en casa...no quiero que tu enfermes...- la pacifista insistió en entregarle el saco.

- en realidad no me afecta mucho el frió...- le contesto algo indeciso...

- tómalo...- con una sonrisa la viceministro acabo con la discusión, pues el joven comerciante tuvo que resignarse a tomar su saco...

-que pases buenas noches princesa...- le dijo tomando su mano y como de costumbre colocando en ella un cálido beso...

- te deseo lo mismo Alexei...- fue una larga despedida de miradas; ella lo miro darse vuelta y regalarle una sonrisa antes de entrar en su limosina, no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta y verlo alejarse, suspiro una sola vez y con algo de renuencia giró el pomo de la puerta para entrar a su casa, sonreía tontamente pensando en que si fuera un poco mas valiente lo hubiera invitado a pasar, hubiera entablado una conversación con el y habría indagado una vez mas en sus ojos con la esperanza de saber que era lo que nacía en su pecho, se preguntaba si se había enamorado tontamente como una colegiala ante la galantería de Alexei, o solo era un pretexto para olvidar a su soldado perfecto.

- señorita Relena...¿se le ofrece algo de cenar?..-

La voz de Peagan la trajo a la realidad, se dio cuenta que el mayordomo la miraba raro, era por que aun estaba parada en medio del corredor con la mirada perdida en algún punto que ni siquiera vio...

- no, gracias Peagan...subiré a mi cuarto...-

Y sin dar mas explicaciones la muchacha subió escaleras arriba; caminaba concentrada en los recuerdos de esa noche y la fiesta que conoció a Alexei, para después viajar mas atrás en su memoria rescatando los recuerdos de cuando conoció a Heero y aquellos momentos que vivió junto a el...¿valía la pena descartar todos aquellos bellos y dolorosos momentos por un hombre que acababa de conocer, se preguntaba la pacifista...

Eso, supuso ella, el tiempo se lo diría...

Llego a su habitación y esperando ver nuevamente nevar a través de su ventana, abrió la puerta para encontrarse en la mas pesada de las penumbras, hoy su cuarto se le hacia sumamente oscuro; entro en el con pasos sordos tanteando con su mano en la pared para encontrar el encendedor...

-es sumamente gallardo ¿no, Relena?...-

Una voz ronca interrumpió su búsqueda para hacerle girar rápidamente el rostro hacia la ventana; solo la luz de la luna enmarcaba la figura masculina que la miraba con un par de ojos azules penetrantemente...

- y tu eres sumamente confiada ¿lo sabias?..-

Relena capto la voz del muchacho mas fría de lo normal, bajo la mano dispuesta a que nadie se enterara del intruso...

- si lo es...- contesto refiriéndose al primer comentario del soldado...- y no hay motivos que me hagan temerle...- se refirió al segundo comentario...- ¿quién te mando a vigilarme?...- contraataco finalmente...

- Une...- contesto Heero de forma seca, parándose de su lugar para enfrenarla...

- ya veo...- dijo ella desinteresadamente acomodando su bolso en una silla...

Hubo un momento de silencio...

- no debes confiar en nadie Relena...-

- es solo un comerciante...-

- eso no lo excluye de que sea un potencial terrorista...-

-estas paranoico...-

Relena salto el lazo con que intentaba amarrar su cabello, al sentir un violento jalón en su brazo que le hizo voltearse con fuerza para toparse con un par de ojos inculpatorios que la miraban con severidad...

- eres tu la que se toma mucha confianza...¿o has olvidado cuantas veces te han secuestrado?...-la miraba con cierto enojo con su rostro apretando su brazo, le molestaba de sobremanera que fuera tan descuidada

- me lastimas...- dijo ella mirándolo serenamente a los ojos... -Alexei nunca me haría daño...-

Heero la soltó con suavidad, sin quitarle los ojos de encima...¿por qué lo defendía tanto?...

-¿qué es lo que te cautiva de el Relena?...- le hablo lentamente recalcando en su tono la frialdad de sus palabras...- ¿su elegancia, ¿su forma gallarda de hablarte, ¿o acaso solo te siega su forma amable de tratarte?...- al terminar su frase ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de la viceministro...

- es todo eso...y mas...- le contesto simplemente ella...

Las respiraciones chocaban en cara del otro, y las miraban se examinaban renuente a darse por vencidas.

-no quiero que salgas herida...- por un momento la voz acusadora de Yui se suavizo para hablarle a la muchacha...- mi deber es protegerte...-

Eso era ella...un deber...

- no puedes protegerme de lo que no me lastima, Yui...-

- no debes confiar de el...-

-¿y debo confiar en ti?...-

Hubo un lastimero silencio tras las duras palabras de la muchacha...

-no, no debes hacerlo...-

El muchacho se dio la vuelta evitando mirar otra vez a la muchacha a los ojos, con pasos decididos de acerco a la ventana, la abrió y se dispuso a desaparecer...

- ¿de que me acusas Heero?...-la pregunta de ella le hizo girar un poco la mirada...

- yo no te acuoso de nada...-

Se recargo en el marco de la ventana dispuesto a saltar, pero antes de hacerlo le dijo una ultima cosa a la chica...

- lo vigilare...y si lo encuentro culpable lo matare...no te encariñes con el Relena...-

Para Relena solo le quedo un vació en el corazón al oír la tremenda frialdad de esas palabras y un miedo que no se explicaba de donde venia, miro con ojos húmedos la ventana abierta cuyas cortinas se mecían suavemente a causa del viento invasor, era lo único que había en el cuarto ahora...un frió viento invernal...

El fuego era lo único que e brindaba un ambiente cálido a la fría estancia donde el joven comerciante descansaba; perdido en el baile exótico de las llamas que producía la chimenea y como único compañero un perro que le confortaba en silencio...

El muchacho desparramado sin ningún cuidado sobre un viejo sofá enfrente de su fogata, con una copa de vino tinto en la mano, descuidadamente desagregado, su corbata se encontraba olvidada en el piso, y su camisa totalmente desabotonada mostrando con descaro su bien marcado pecho, lo pantalones con el primer botón suelto y arrugados por su mala postura, y por ultimo el cabello desordenado...y sin embargo el sonreía, meciendo de un lado y a otro su copa de vino...

- la deseo...- le dijo después de un largo momento de silencio a su único compañero, que alzo las orejas y solo levanto la mirada par ver con sus ojos, uno azul y otro ámbar a su dueño...- y la tendré...- le sonrió al animal, que al ver a su amo tan feliz se acerco a el para disfrutar de su cariño...

Alexei poso su mirada en un saco que colgaba impávido en un perchero a escasos centímetros de el...

- será nuestra...-

Tecleaba con rapidez y sus ojos captaban la información que la pantalla le brindaba con increíble velocidad; reviso una pagina tras otra, llevaba cerca de dos horas buscando esa información, poco le importaba no haber dormido nada y el hecho de que amanecería pronto y tendría que trabajar sin haber descansado ni un poco, no le importaban, lo único que le interesaba era encontrar una excusa...

Sus labios de curvearon en una sonrisa larga y algo misteriosa mientras sus ojos miraban triunfantes la pantalla, en ella estaba la foto de un joven de cabellos rubios, mirada fría y gran porte, en cuya parte inferior de la pantalla en letras rojas se leía...

- no hay información del sujeto...- su voz ronca se hablo para si mismo...

Miro con detenimiento al sujeto cuyo único dato era su nombre...

- Alexei Dimopulus...tal parece que saliste de la nada...-

Su mirada azul se perdió en la foto de la pantalla, tenia la excusa perfecta para investigar al comerciante...y alejarlo de Relena...

Continuara...

Hola!...me tarde menos ¿verdad?...si ahora estuve inspirada y espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, dentro de poco se pondrá mas tenso y mas fuerte este triangulo amoroso...

Una vez mas muchisisisisisisisimas gracias por su apoyo...me siento tan bien por su recibimiento, mil gracias en serio sus reviews me ayudan mucho...por cierto por ahí alguien me pregunto que como se subía una historia nueva, pues aun hoy me sigo haciendo pelotas con la nueva configuración de la pagina, por eso le ofrezco a esa persona o que me dejes tu mail y yo te agrego o que me agregues tu a mi, para ver si las dos nos enseñamos jajaja...

Bueno una vez mas gracias y yo me despido, ya saben mándenme muchos reviews y se me cuidan mucho y nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo...

Matta ne


	5. Besos

"**El amor entre la Guerra y la Paz".**

"**Besos"**

Hacia apenas un par de días desde aquel incidente en su habitación, pensaba una y otra vez en las palabras de el soldado, preguntándose: ..."¿de que me juzgas?"...

Camino con la cabeza perdida en pensamientos deprimentes, con la vista que no miraba hacia los bellos jardines en los a que ella le gustaba perderse cuando sus pensamientos estaban tan desordenados como ahora.

Sus sentimientos se desbocaban cuando evocaba la imagen de ambos jóvenes en su cabeza, por un lado estaba su soldado perfecto...Heero... del cual aun estaba enamorada, y lo sabia perfectamente, sus ojos la seguían encarcelando entre sentimientos encontrados, por un lado dolor y por otro felicidad, atesoraba aquellos momentos en que le dirigía una mirada, para después decepcionarse cuando se daba cuenta que esa mirada era de indiferencia...

Pero ahora estaba Alexei, cuyas mirada a pesar de ser tan frías como las de Heero, siempre era reconfortada por una cálida sonrisa que hacia palpitar su corazón, el joven jamás se negaba a tomar tacto con ella y siempre le ofrecía una mano cálida de la cual sostenerse, un abrazo firme del cual sentirse segura...no importaba cuanto tiempo Heero le vigilara, nunca se sentiría igual...

Fue cuando vino la decepción...

Algo no era lo mismo cuando pensaba en el soldado perfecto, el recordarlo ya no le causaba esas ansias enormes, ni su corazón latía con fuerza, y sin embargo...un dolor punzaba su pecho al darse cuenta de esto...algo se resistía ha abandonar su sentimientos hacia el...

Con Alexei solo le bastaba una sola de sus sonrisas para que su día fuera satisfactorio y la energía no le abandonara, un solo gesto, una sola llamada que el solía hacerle para desearle aunque sea los buenos días, una sola mirada...suplantaba sus sentimientos hacia el otro joven...

-¿puedo sentarme?...-

Una sombra le cubrió del sol, ella elevo la vista reconociendo esa voz...

- es mi país...puedes hacer lo que quieras Heero...-

El chico solo sonrió con discreción y se sentó al lado de la viceministro, no la miro, guió sus esferas hacia el frente...

- ¿has encontrado algo que diga que es peligroso?...- lo miro por un instante para después bajar la mirada a sus manos...temía la respuesta...

El chico le miro de reojo, que tentador era decirle: "tu amado comerciante es un don nadie, salió de la nada". Pero eso seria realmente cruel, mas viendo como ella retorcía sus manos...

-hasta ahora no eh encontrado nada de el...- eso en cierta forma era la verdad, desvió la mirada cuando ella le dio esas sonrisas que el no podía resistir...

- Alexei...es una buena persona...-

- ¿no podemos hablar sin que su nombre salga a relucir?...- el ceño de Heero se frunció y desvió la vista al lado contrario de ella...¿por qué lo defendía tanto?...

-según recuerdo esta es nuestra tercera o cuarta platica decente...- le dijo ella tanteando el terreno...

- vine a verte a ti...ese niño rico poco me importa...-

- pues a mi si me importa...por eso quiero que me digas todo sobre el...-

En ese justo momento Yui sintió que iba a reventar y le iba a escupir en la cara a la chica que su amadísimo Alexei era mas sospechoso que nada, su rostro no se inmuto lo supo pero sus cejas desobedientes de su autocontrol se fruncieron, volteo a verla desafínate...

-créeme te lo diré todo...-

Algo en el tono de voz en Heero no le gusto a Relena...

- a que has venido Heero?-

-¿te molesta que venga a verte?...-

- al contrario me agrada mucho tu compañía...solo es extraño que me busques...-

El no dijo nada, solo le siguió viendo de la forma relajada que solía hacerlo cuando se sentía a gusto a su lado...

-eres la única en la tierra que realmente me agrada...-

Ella sonrió, era una linda forma de decir que no tenia con nadie mas con quien ir. Hubo un extenso silencio entre ambos...

-¿qué es lo que te molesta de el Heero?...- de un momento a otro ella había bajado la mirada, sus ojos se habían perdido entre dudas que no podía contener...y en su cabeza lo único que rondaba era un ...¿por qué?...

Heero movió su mirada intentando localizar la de ella...mas no la encontró, orgulloso se preparo para responder a esa pregunta con egoísta indiferencia...

- mi deber es...-

-cuidarme...-por fin lo miro con mas firmeza...- no solo es por deber...dime la verdad...-

-¡esa es la verdad Relena!...- el chico se levanto violentamente, sus sentimientos se desbordaban con cualquier gesto suyo y eso lo enfurecía...¡no podía controlarse!...

Y no era el único molesto...

- ¿es por que esta conmigo...o...es por que le quiero?...- no sabia por que se comportaba así con el, pero agarro valor del fondo de su estomago, no sabia como reaccionaria el...

- es por todo eso y mas...-

Ahora las cosas estaba al revez, ella era la que sentía juzgada, por sus ojos por aquellos ojos que ahora estaban a sentimientos de los de ellas, por la respiración que chocaba contra sus labios, y el par de brazos que la aprisionaban contra el frió metal de la banca...

- y por que no haces nada, para evitarlo...- le pregunto con la voz entre cortada por lagrimas...

El no respondió...y ante la mirada de ella no quiso ni pudo contenerse, ya estaban muy cerca que mas daba eliminar esa pequeña brecha hasta poder tomar sus labios...y lo hizo...y ella no reacciono al beso, solo se dejo besar...y al final un torrente en lagrimas se desboco de sus ojos, no fue apasionado ni tampoco fue tierno, no fue frió, ni cálido... el no le declaro amor con ese contacto...al final solo fue un beso...

- que puedo hacer yo, contra el...- le dijo mas clamado, casi susurrándole con los ojos negros de sentimientos mezclados y confusos, cuando retiro sus delgados labios de los de ella, y ella solo le miro con los ojos rojos y con las lagrimas aun corriendo por sus mejillas...

- lo único que sabes hacer...al menos...- le contesto mirando sus ojos con dolor y cariño entrelazado...

El solo sintió aquel empujón en su hombro cuando ella se levanto y salió huyendo de el...miro sus espacio vació por un segundo para después guiar la mirada a donde ella con paso apresurado se alejaba con la mirada baja y una mano que cubría el llanto que quería salir...

- quien me asegura que luchar por ti, me de la victoria...- le dijo por ultima vez a la figura que ya se perdía a lo lejos...

Pasaban de las once de la noche, ya no lloraba, ni le dolía el pecho como hacia desde la tarde...

Si antes ya estaba confundida ahora sus sentimientos y su coherencia eran un nudo amorfo de moral y discordancia, se sentía desolada entre tantas cosas. Se preguntaba una y otra vez el por que de ese beso tan...insensible...si, esa era la palabra, Heero no se había puesto a pensar en sus sentimientos, no sabia lo mucho que la había lastimado y a la vez cuanto le había gustado...

Ahora mas que nunca necesitaba a su padre, o a su hermano, necesitaba refugiarse en los brazos de alguien que la hiciera sentirse segura...pero su padre ya no estaba, y tal parece que los brazos de su hermano los poseía Noin, en cierta forma le hacia feliz saber que ellos estaban juntos, al menos su hermano no tenia que lidiar con el dolor de la soledad, no seria egoísta y dejaría a su hermano amar a otra persona aunque ella necesitara su apoyo aunque se a una vez...fue entonces cuando le vino aquella idea, ella si tenia unos brazos en que refugiarse...

Escucho la puerta ser tocada con ahínco, extrañado miro el reloj que estaba en la pared, eran las doce, giro su vista ala puerta cuando los toques pararon, extrañado se dirigió ala puerta a abrir...y cuando lo hizo la figura de ella lo miraba de desde el umbral...

Relean...¿qué sucede?...- le pregunto a la muchacha preocupado, ella solo le sonrío con pesadez...

-Alexei...- fue lo único que le contesto antes de sentirla entre sus brazos, aun mas que confundido cerro la puerta como pudo y rodeo a la chica con su brazos...

-¿dime que te sucede?...¿alguien te ha hecho daño?...- le pregunto con voz tierna al verla tan perturbada...

Ella no le respondió solo se aferró con mas fuerza a su espalda...

-Solo necesito tu compañía...- fu la simple respuesta que salió de los labios de la chica después algunos segundos, el solo la escucho y deja que ella derramara unas cuantas lagrimas sobres su hombro, fueron largos minutos en los que le consoló acariciando su cabeza y dando laguna palmaditas en su espalda, era hermoso tenerla en sus brazos, pero no podía disfrutarlo si ella sufría...y lo mas seguro es que fuera por otro...

-¿quién es le que causa tus lagrimas Relena?...-le pregunto cuando sintió que ella se había calmado lo suficiente, ella lo escucho y por un momento solo su respiración mas tranquila le decía algo...

- su nombre no tiene importancia...si tu estas conmigo para ayudarme a limpiar mis lagrimas ...- le contesto por fin ella separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, el le veía con seriedad, solo hizo lo que ella dijo...limpio los rastros de lagrimas de sus mejillas. Se sintió atrapado entre la ternura de sus ojos, sintió un impulso...trato de detenerlo pero a tentación era mas fuerte, inclino su cuerpo y su nariz choco con la de ella...los dos sabían lo que vendría y Relena trato de alejarse por un momento, pero el fue mas rápido y en un impulso acerco su rostro al de ella eliminando el poco espacio que quedaba y...tomando sus labios...

Relena sintió sus piernas temblar y sus labios arder...por segunda vez en el día unos labios se apropiaban de los suyos...pero...¿cuál de esos labios eran los que realmente quería?...

Continuara...

No me maten! Perdón por tardarme pero he andado desinspirada...he tenido broncas...Pero no se enojen creí que ya era momento de subir la temperatura, ahora todos jugaran con fuego...la pregunta es: ¿cuál es que sabrá jugar con el correctamente?...Relena deberá ser mas fuerte ahora...y todo esto lo veremos en los próximos capítulos...

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado y si no pues mándenme desde jitomatazos hasta amenazas de muerte jajaja...créanme que me costo mucho hacer este capitulo, pero al menos creo que quedo coherente jeje...

Una vez mas mil gracias por sus reviews todos me encantaron...y ojala me sigan apoyando así...

Ya por ultimo le dedico este capitulo (pedrada) a mi hermana Suki-onna...por ser tan linda y apoyarme tanto...y por que me amenazo...jeje...

Bueno cuídense mucho y hasta el próximo capitulo, si alguien tiene ideas mándenmelas, que quieren que pase o como quieren que sigan este triangulo ¿ok?...

Matta ne


	6. Confrontacion

" **El amor entre la guerra y la paz"**

**Confrontación.**

Se había enfrentado a la guerra a la guerra, a los altos mandos de Oz, a Romefeler, a la su propio hermano, a la verdadera operación Meteoro, había movido a todo un planeta y los había inducido a la paz para después invitarlos a pelear por esta, en sus manos se encontraba el frágil equilibrio de ironía que con un solo movimiento de estas podía provocar la guerra o propiciar la paz...

Entonces...¿por qué no podía enfrentarse a los sentimientos?...¿por qué a un solo beso sus labios fueron conquistados?...¿por qué toda su fuerza se rompía entre sus influyentes manos, con solo rozar la de ellos?...

Ahora su corazón se hallaba tan débil que desconocía por completo el concepto del amor, y de quien debía amar...

Y tal como la situación se encontraba en ese instante, las cosas no ayudaban; no pudo evitar sentir un golpe de calor que inundo sus labios y llego a su pecho, aquellos labios que reclamaban los suyos eran tibios, finos y exquisitamente suaves, al tomar sus pensamientos, la razón se desconecto de los sentimientos y se dejo llevar por el deseo y las sensaciones nuevas que Alexei le hacia sentir.

La manos de el viajaron de su espalda a su cintura aferrándose a ella, deslizándose con sensualidad a través de su ropa, palpando la piel debajo de esta, las manos de ella sin siquiera notarlo se aferraron al cuello de el pudiendo sentir la suavidad de su piel, acaricio su cabello, un suspiro llego a su oído...

- Relena...-

Escucho su nombre, abrió los ojos para comprobar que los labios de el comerciante ya no estaban sobre los suyos pero igual seguían peligrosamente cerca...

-quédate conmigo Relena...y te prometo la felicidad eterna...- susurro ahora muy cerca se su oído, mientras rozaba peligrosamente sus labios por su lóbulos y bajaba hasta su cuello, ella no le respondió, no era capaz de hacerlo la ola de calor que inundaba su cuerpo con cada roce era embriagador. El junto sus cuerpos para quedar bien juntos el uno con el otro, pensando que ella se rendiría a sus afectivas muestras de cariño, pero lo que pasaba por la mente de Relena era algo totalmente distinto, miro los ojos de Alexei perdiéndose por un momento en la profundidad de ellos, en aquel azul , en aquella frialdad...y entonces, aquellos ojos dejaron de ser los de Alexei y la persona frente a ella reflejaba a alguien mas, aferró las manos a aquel fuerte cuello y miro con ternura a la persona que le abrazaba, que siempre deseo que la abrazara...

Heero...- susurro...

- ¿Heero?...- la voz del comerciante la trajo ala realidad de saberse en que lugar estaba, en que condición, y en los brazos de quien, de pronto a su cabeza regreso la razón y su cuerpo reacciono al impulso que le pedía alejarse de ese cuerpo, así que su manos se soltaron se su cuello y se alejo del pecho al que ella había pedido protección, en el que había llorado, y el que le había brindado tan grato calor, no dándose cuenta de el dolor que había provocado dentro de este.

-Alexei, perdóname...no, no debí...- su conciencia por primera vez le pidió huir, así que se dio la vuelta, con los sentidos desorientados, buscando con la mirada empañada su abrigo, y cuando lo vio lo tomo y se dispuso a partir, la mano de el tomo su mano con cuidado sin forzarle a quedarse, aun así no volteo a verle se sentía terriblemente avergonzada...

- ¿es ese el nombre de quien te hace sufrir?...- ella no respondido solo agacho aun mas la mirada dándole la respuesta con ese pequeño acto...

-¿ por el no aceptas mis caricias, mi atención, el amor que te ofrezco?...-Relena volvió la mirada contrariada por aquella pregunta...

- Relena... te amo, te deseo... quiero que seas mía, pero no deseo obligarte, ni ocupar el puesto de un recuerdo por despecho...dime si sientes algo por mi, si no entonces te dejare en paz...- las voz de el se oía firme mas no acusadora, lo único que demandaba de ella era sinceridad...

- no lo se...-le dijo por fin mirando sus ojos...- pero puedes estar seguro de que lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte...no se decirte si es amor, o solo atracción...perdóname...-

El sonrío ...

-eso para mi es suficiente...- ella lo miro confundida...- me da la esperanza de que algún día te haré olvidarlo a el y conseguir tu corazón...-

ya lo haces...-

Fueron las ultimas palabras que Relena le dirigió antes de soltarse con tranquilidad de sus manos y salir de aquella habitación, era la segunda vez en ese día que salía huyendo por culpa de un hombre...no, no era culpa de ellos, era culpa suya por ser tan débil, por ser tan inmadura, por no saber elegir, por convertir esto en una competencial sin que lo fuera, por amar a los dos...y no poder prescindir de ninguno...

Llego a su casa con un terrible sentimiento a derrota, con la pesadez de la incertidumbre en sus hombros, miro su puerta y tras soltar un suspiro giro el pomo de esta sin muchas ganas, entro a su hogar con aletargamiento tirando sin ningún cuidado su abrigo en algún mueble, noto el ambiente oscuro y silencioso y eso empezaba a hacérsele muy familiar...así estaba su vida precisamente.

Miro por la ventana y vio el cielo cubierto por nubes grises cargadas de lluvia y un viento algo fuerte que golpeaba en el cristal de la misma. Pensó que esto era un complot, un complot de la vida para hacerla sentirse mas deprimida de lo que ya estaba ; aun así le parecía que en el sentido bonito de la palabra era un hermoso espectáculo de la naturaleza así que se acerco mas a la ventana para admirar lo que pasaba afuera.

-No tardara en llover...- aquella voz calmada y gélida le hablo a sus espaldas, se volvió con lentitud y con el sentimiento de haber perdido mas que un beso aquella tarde, no quiso mirarle a sus ojos así que cuando estuvo frente a el sus ojos solo miraban el cuello del muchacho incitándole a acercarse mas y oler mejor aquel cuerpo masculino.

-¿Peagan salió?..- le pregunto despistadamente, al notar que en ningún momento su mayordomo había salido a recibirla.

-Si...- fue la seca respuesta...-me dio un mensaje que ahora no recuerdo, pero volverá mañana..- le dijo el notando que la muchacha clavaba la vista en el nacimiento de su camisa verdusca...

- ¿dónde estabas?... – la fatídica pregunta por fin se le escapo de las cuerdas vocales...

-ya sabes donde estaba y con quien...- le dijo quedamente apartándose con un desaliento, dirigiendo sus cansados pasos a aquel sillón que le reconfortaba en días cansados.

El tono apagado, taciturno de la voz le confirmo que no era el mejor momento para armar una discusión mas, sabiendo que restregarle en la cara sus celos no causarían mas que mas conflictos decidió tomar otra táctica...

La vio apoyar su cabeza con pereza en su brazo izquierdo que estaba apoyado en el brazo del fino sillón, el le siguió los pasos y acercándose a ella bajo su atenta y desconcertada mirada tomo asiento a su lado, cabe decir que el sillón era para solo una persona, con este acercamiento decidió acorralar una vez mas a la viceministro con un brazo y su presencia...

- y aun así no te vez feliz...- e dijo palpando con la yema del dedo índice aquel camino que había dejado una lagrima seca sobre su mejilla, ella le miro de reojo y contesto aquella que era obvio.

- no lo estoy...no soy feliz...- fue su simple respuesta

Aquellos ojos penetrantes, inquisidores, analistas, se fijaron en las perlas ilógicas y perdidas de ella, notaron su tristeza, los sentimiento encontrados dentro se su mirada, bajo la vista delineando con sensualidad de la mirada cada fino rasgo de su cara deseando ser su boca quien lo hiciera, fue cuando al llegar a su mentón noto los labios de ella un poco hinchados y algo rojos, lo que paso en su ausencia nunca lo sabia con exactitud, pero la situación era mas que obvia.

-Deberías Relena, su colonia cara aun esta en tu pecho, y sus labios deben ser diestros para haber dejado los tuyos tan hinchados...¿dime a que te supieron?- en verdad se esforzó, lo ultimo que había deseado es que ese comentario hiriente se le saliera...pero salió...era difícil controlar la ira que se agolpaba en su pecho, la mirada de ella confirmo su sospecha de haber tocado algo muy sensible cuando ella frunció el cejo.

- No estoy segura...- le contesto simplemente...- a pasta dental creo..- le dijo al ultimo de forma irónica.

Heero se levanto de inmediato, ahora resultaba que lo cínico se le había pegado; y por un momento tuvo el impulso de sacar su arma e ir a buscar a aquel hombre y acabar con todo este conflicto de sentimientos, por otro lado pensó en simplemente salir de la casa y darle su renuncia a Une y regresar a las colonias y olvidarse de todo esto...eso la haría feliz ¿no?

-No deseo pelear contigo Heero...-

Fue la triste voz de ella quien le hizo girar la mirada, y al ver sus ojos un sentimiento le dijo que simplemente ya no podía huir, que era hora de dejar de huir y era hora de empezar a comportase de forma madura...aunque al final el saliera perdiendo...

-Y yo no deseo que le ames Relena, pero hay algunas cosas que son inevitables...-

Relena le escucho con atención, y se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, sabia que en esas palabras había dolor aunque el tono de voz de el y su rostro no hayan cambiado en lo mas mínimo.

-No, perdóname...no puedo evitar amarlos...y por consecuente lastimarlos...- movió los pies y encamino sus pasos a la escalera sin desear mirar a otro hombre esa noche, ahora lo único que deseaba era una ducha caliente que mitigara su pesadez. No le resulto difícil al soldado perfecto comprender sus palabras y aun así...no sabia con seguridad su significado, tomo asiento en el sillón que segundos antes compartía con ella, el sonido de agua caer confirmo que ella se bañaba. Pensó en toda palabra cruzada esa tarde, en el rumbo que su vida tomaba sin siquiera el estar preparado...si, por primera vez el soldado perfecto no esta preparado para esto...para sentir...pensó en sus actitud hasta ahora, en las consecuencias que le traería esto, y por ultimo pensó en...

-Relena, se que estas en casa por favor contéstame...-

La calmada y gruesa de un hombre interrumpió sus pensamientos, justamente "el", se levanto y se acerco ala aparato que lo comunicaba, puso un dedo sobre el botón de colgar de la contestadota, pero sus palabras le llamaron la atención.

-se que te he confundido, se que debí esperar , se que te eh ofendido...en verdad necesitamos hablar Relena...deseo aclarar que sucede entre nosotros...si tu también así lo deseas...te esperare en el "Parque Victoria" dentro de media hora...-

Y sin mas la comunicación se corto, los labios del muchacho se curvaron en algo así como una sonrisa, movió un poco su dedo y mientras sus ojos miraban con tremenda frialdad al aparato presiono el botón...

- no será ella quien te aclare las cosas...-

- todos los mensajes borrados - la voz mecánica de la contestadota se escucho, después de un momento, pero aquel mensaje no fue escuchado por nadie...la sala ya se encontraba sola...

Unos ojos azules miraban las ondas producidas en el agua de aquella fuente, producidas por las hojas al caer en sus superficie creando un hermoso espectáculo para el ojo que supiera contemplarlo...

Escucho pasos venir a sus espaldas, cerro los ojos esperando el memento, respiro hondo y cuando el golpe de los pasos dejos de oírse sobre el pavimento, decidió hablar...

-¿dónde esta ella?...- le pregunto al hombre que le miraba fríamente a sus espaldas...

- lo convenientemente lejos de ti...- le contesto la voz ronca cortante, fue cuando el comerciante se decidió a encarara a su oponente, se dio la vuelta para encontrase a un muchacho de complexión delgada y unos ojos que le taladraban...

- así que eres tu por quien ella no me abre paso en su corazón...- le dijo con indiferencia...- tu nombre...- fue mas un orden...

- Heero Yui...- le contesto el soldado simplemente...- quien no solo será culpable de eso, si no de hacerte mucho mas difícil la cosa...-

Alexei sonrió de medio lado, por un momento Heero estuvo seguro que ante aquella mirada agresiva incluso el aire se había hecho mas frió.

digno contendiente Yui...veremos quien le hace las cosas difíciles a quien...-

Continuara...


	7. Obligandote

**Por: Yuki-ona**

"**EL AMOR ENTRE LA GUERRA Y LA PAZ."**

**Obligándote.**

Su cuerpo se mecía con violencia, cuando el se movía arriba de la mujer, sus ojos permanecías perdidos mirando al techo, reflexionando en lo que sucedía en aquella habitación.

Se estaba a entregando a aquel hombre por voluntad propia, nadie la había obligado...pero...en este momento...¿cuan era la decisión correcta?...

-"Dios, no quiero equivocarme"-

Flash Back.

- ¿ que es esto?...-

Relena levanto la vista de aquella carpeta amarillenta que había sido tirada a su escritorio sin ningún tacto mientras ella trabajaba.

- es la información que me pediste...-

Le contesto monótona aquella voz fría del soldado a la que ella ya estaba tan acostumbrada. Así que extrañada tomo la carpeta para inspeccionar sus contenido; sus cejas se curvearon obviamente molestas ante lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿es esto una broma Heero?-

-¿acaso yo bromeo?-

-no hay nada...- le dijo mostrándole las fotos de Dimopulus sin ningún tipo de información...- aquí no hay ningún dato sobre el- le reclamo...

-exactamente Relena...- le dijo este formando una sonrisa cínica en sus labios...-no existe información sobre Dimopulus...al parecer salió de la nada...- finalizo ironizando marcadamente sus ultimas palabras...

- no puede ser...- le respondió ella sintiéndose derrotada...- ¿por qué?...-

- no lo se Relena tal vez deberías preguntárselo tu personalmente...-

Relena cansada de su tono burlón lo enfrento directamente a los ojos...

-si, eso haré...-

Se levanto de su asiento dispuesta a iniciar su marcha, para hablar con Alexei.

-no lo disfruto tanto como parece...- le detuvo la voz de soldado perfecto cuando esta ya le daba la espalda...

-pues no lo parece Heero...- le contesto ella aun molesta...

- solo quiero lo mejor para ti...-

-tampoco lo parece...-

Sin una palabra mas abandono la sala, y tal vez si se hubiera dado vuelta para despedirse, se hubiera dado cuenta de la mirada ensombrecida y dolida del soldado...

Miraba una vez mas aquella vieja foto de su madre mientras tomaba de su copa un poco de vino añejo, aun preservaba el mal sabor de boca por la confrontación con aquel muchacho.

Pensaba nostálgicamente en su niñez, cuando su padre aun estaba con el, cuando su madre sonreía, cuando...

Unos toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus viejos recuerdos, extrañado quito a su viejo perro de la puerta para poder abrirla llevándose la grata sorpresa de encontrar a la viceministro detrás de ella...

-¡Relena!...¿qué haces aquí?...-le dijo con una sonrisa radiante al verla, misma sonrisa que desapareció al ver su cara tan seria...-¿pasa algo?...- le cuestiono nuevamente ahora preocupado, haciéndose a un lado para que ella pudiese pasar...

La miro entrar y despojarse de su abrigo con ceremoniosa tranquilidad, se dirigió directo a la ventana para poder mirara el mar...algo estaba mal, ella no lo miraba a los ojos...le daba la espalda...

-¿quién eres?...- por fin la suave voz de ella rompió el silencio...

-¿perdón?...- le pregunto extrañado...

Ella se volvió levemente para verlo de reojo...sus ojos parecían tristes...¿decepcionados?...

-dime la verdad...¿quién eres Alexei?...-se acerco a el y extendió una carpeta amarilla, que el vacilante y aun desconcertado tomo y analizo.

-¿mandaste a investigarme?...- le pregunto con un dejo de decepción al saber el contenido de aquellas hojas...

-no fui yo quien dio la orden- le contesto ella desviando la mirada...- de igual forma tarde o temprano lo hubiera sabido-

Alexei dio un largo suspiro, y aun mirando los documentos con pesar se sentó en sillón con tranquilidad mientras de nuevo tomaba de su copa.

-no es lo que tu crees...-le dijo...- ¿fue el verdad...?- le pregunto; ambos sabían a quien se refería.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza esperando que el diera inicio a su explicación.

-la razón por que no hay nada de mi es por que la verdad no soy nadie Relena... – le dijo algo decepcionado...

Ella extrañada tomo asiento enfrente de el.

-dime lo que me estas ocultando Alexei...-

El tomo aire una vez mas y volvió a mirara la foto de su madre con nostalgia, dispuesto a relatarle la verdad que ella quería...

-Nací en un pueblo pequeño en Grecia, siendo el hijo de un simple pescador...- miro de reojo como ella se asombraba a su respuesta...- no me malentiendas, fueron los años mas felices de mi vida...- le rectifico con una ligera sonrisa, extendiéndole aquella foto.

- es mi madre..-le dijo- mi padre zarpó un día al mar y jamás volvió...- Relena lo miro con algo de compasión, y volvió a mirar aquel retrato...- después de eso mi madre tuvo una depresión...- sus ojos se perdieron en el mar por un momento...-poco tiempo después apareció en nuestra casa un hombre llamado Julián Dimopulus...era un hombre al que mi padre había servido de mas joven en su empresa, hablo con mi madre de algo que yo era muy joven de comprender...poco después supe que el me había adoptado, por falta de descendencia propia me había elegido a mi para seguir con sus negocios...- miro como Relena se había quedado consternada a sus palabras...

-¿tu madre te vendió?...- le pregunto con un nudo en la garganta...

-no, no Relena no me vendió...yo me fui con el por cuenta propia...quería darle una mejor vida...y así lo he logrado...- bajo la cabeza con pesadez mirando el vino mecerse en su copa...- aunque no he logrado hacer que vuelva a sonreír...-

Relena se levanto de su asiento y tomo lugar a un lado de el, le puso una mano en el hombro y le devolvió su retrato...

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?...-

-por que pensé que confiabas en mi...-

Aquella respuesta hizo sentir un poco culpable a la muchacha pero igual debía saber la verdad...

-no estoy aquí por ningún propósito bélico Relena...no te hable aquella noche por que quisiera algo de ti, te hable por que te pareces increíblemente a mi madre en carácter...- levanto la mirada para confrontar sus ojos...- vine hasta aquí siguiendo el rastro de mi padre para darle a ella una respuesta...-

-lo siento...- se disculpo la muchacha...- no quería lastimarte...-

-tranquila no es tan grave...pero ahora que sabes la verdad...que respuesta me darás...-

- de que hablas ...- le pregunto ella...

-de que quiero que pases la vida a mi lado ...-le respondió este, levantándose de golpe y tomando su mano...

- Alexei...te lo he dicho...no estoy preparada par responderte eso...-

El muchacho tomo su cintura y la atrajo hacia el.

-tienes que decidir...- le sonrió después con parcimonia y tomando de su mano le guió por la habitación hasta legar a su buró de donde el saco algo.

-No Alexei...yo no...- balbuceaba Relena al darse cuenta que había sacado una cajita de esas en las que se guardan los anillos, sabia perfectamente lo que venia.

- no te pido que me des la respuesta ahora...- le dijo en un susurro suave mientras con delicadeza deslizaba un fino anillo de oro blanco en su dedo...- solo te pido que lo pienses, quiero que lleves el anillo contigo para que no olvides que debes darme un respuesta...-

-Alexei...- se sentía halagada, nerviosa y algo asustada, el matrimonio no era algo tan fácil...

- si la respuesta es si Relena...te prometo hacerte muy feliz...-

-¿y si es no?..-

-partiré para seguir buscando una respuesta...partiré para que seas libre de amar a quien tu quieras..-

Alexei acerco su rostro al de ella y le planto un beso fogoso, recalcando así que el esperaría por su respuesta...

Después de despedirse de el, Relena regreso a casa, mirando una y otra vez la sencilla pero hermosa piedra de diamante de aquel anillo, se encontraba indecisa.

Alexei había tenido el valor no solo de declararle lo que la amaba, si no que había tenido la determinación de proponerle matrimonio...¿qué no era eso lo que ella quería?...¿que alguien le demostrara lo que sentía por ella?...

Al menos eso fue lo que siempre espero de Heero, no ni siquiera era tan exigente, con una palabra de el, ella se hubiera complacido...pero ni siquiera eso recibió del soldado perfecto...

Entonces...la decisión era obvia ¿no?...

- así que ahora te propuso matrimonio...-

Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el...estaba aun a la mitad del camino que llevaba a su mansión, era tarde...el sol empezaba a ocultarse, y los rayos anaranjados golpeaban sus cuerpos con calidez, y en el prisma de colores que se reflejaban en los ojos de el, le pareció ver algo de decepción...

-dame una razón para no aceptarlo Heero...- le ofreció una ultima oportunidad de hablar y defender si alguna vez existió en el, aquel sentimiento que los mantuvo juntos tanto tiempo...-

- la verdad...- le dijo bajito...- no tengo ninguna...- se acerco a ella y tomando su mano miro el anillo con melancolía...- cásate con el Relena...yo jamás podré ofrecerte lo que el ...-

Fue lo ultimo que de su boca salió, inclino su cuerpo hacia ella y beso con mucha ternura su mejilla, después como si nada hubieran hablado paso por su lado encaminándose con paso tranquilo a la salida...

Ella solo lo miro irse con los ojos irritados por las lagrimas...¿así acababa su historia?...tal parece que si...

Pasaba las dos de la madrugada y el insomnio era aun persistente, y aun acostada en su cama pero con los ojos abierto miraba el anillo intranquila...ya tenia la respuesta...¿pero por que se sentía tan insegura?...ella amaba a Alexei...

Unos toques sobre su ventana la alertaron, miro la sombra proyectarse en el piso y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho se levanto para dejar pasar a aquel que desde su ventana la veía con unos ojos mas transparentes que nunca incluso para el. Así le abrió y cuando este tuvo el paso libre bajo con cuidado al piso de su habitación sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de ella y susurro:

- si serás de alguien mas mañana...al menos deja que te tome esta noche...-

-¿Será la ultima vez...?- le pregunto con la voz temerosa y con sus manos firmemente agarradas de la camisa de el; y el solo asintió despacito...

-después te juro que jamás volverás a verme...no soportare viéndote con alguien mas...-

-por que me dices esto ahora...-

-por que ya es muy tarde para recuperarte...-

Y sin otra palabra mas unió sus labios a los de ella, abrazo su cintura con posesión y arrastro a la muchacha a la cama, le acostó y mirándola con un millón de sentimientos mezclados acaricio su tersa piel, tomo con sus manos la ligera bata que ella bestia y le levanto para dar inicio a lo que no tenia marcha atrás...

Fin del Flash Back...

Y ahora se encontraba ahí abrazando al que rendido había caído a sus brazos después de entregársele, no dormía pero ninguna palabra había pronunciado desde que acabaron; enredados sus brazos a su cintura en la intima desnudez y el cálido y húmedo ambiente, de dedicaban a callar esperando el momento preciso para decir algo en verdad relevante.

-te amo...-

Fue el susurro de el.

-por que hasta ahora me lo dices..-

Insistió ella.

-por que es ahora que te pierdo que lo admito...-

Fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de caer rendido en sus brazos al sueño, Relena lloro una vez mas prometiéndose que seria la ultima vez, acunando al soldado en su pecho, acariciando con cariño sus cabellos, ahora por fin había oído lo que durante años había querido oír...

Pero ya había tomado una decisión...si, la había tomado...

-yo también te amo...Heero...-

Continuara...

Perdón por tardar tanto pero la espera valió la pena, espero le haya gustado, tuve una crisis de inspiración además de que este semestre le quise echar ganas a la escuela, a todo esto espero que la espera hay valido la pena y no se cuando actualice de nuevo pero les prometo que el final esta cerca.

Muchas gracias por tanto apoyo.

Muchos abrazos y besos su amiga Yuki-ona.

Matta ne


	8. Me quedo contigo siempre

Capítulo Final.

Estaba convencida que la decisión había sido la correcta, sus ojos cansados y taciturnos miraban a través del vidrio ver pasar las calles, la gente y la vida conforme su auto se movía.

¿Había sido una decisión difícil, se pregunto, y con un sonrisa melancólica se respondió a si misma.

"_deje parte de mi corazón en el...eso es lo mas difícil"_

y aun mirando pero sin mirar en realidad, vio pasar en sus ojos una vez mas sus acciones de la mañana.

: Flash Back:

Acaricio la mejilla tersa y suave de aquel hombre que aun se aferraba a su cintura, pensó que al llegar el día el ya no iba a estar a su lado; sonrió mirando fijamente las facciones relajadas de su acompañante. Relena no estaba segura si la razón por la que el aun estaba ahí era por que el deseaba despedirse una vez mas o por que simplemente se había quedado dormido.

Y al pasar su mano una vez mas por los cabellos de el se dio cuenta que aun llevaba en su dedo el anillo, lo miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido, las imágenes de los ojos de Heero regresaron a ella en aquella noche donde el reclamo sus besos y tomo posesión de sus caricias, toda ella fue del soldado esa noche...Y se dio cuenta con sus pensamientos lo triste que se oía eso..."solo una vez"..."la ultima vez".

Planto con cuidado un beso en la frente del muchacho y salió de la cama con rapidez, llevo su cuerpo desnudo donde tomo papel y lápiz y se decidió a escribirle una nota a Heero antes de partir.

Los oídos del soldado no oyeron la puerta cerrarse ni tampoco se dio cuenta de la soledad en la que se le había dejado, el cuerpo de a un lado ya había partido y el muchacho simplemente dormía sin saber que solo en sus sueños la mujer que amaba estaba con el.

No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, simplemente miro durante horas las estrellas alumbrar el cielo a través del ventanal de su habitación, aun sentado en el sillón esperaba, sin saber en verdad que o a quien esperaba, simplemente se quedo ahí, inerte.

La respuesta llego a el con tres toques en la puerta; y el sabia quien era...

Abriéndose la puerta Relena tuvo la visión de la razón de sus sufrimientos, por que aun sabiéndose culpable, la parte irracional de Relena culpaba a ese hombre que con las ropas tentadoramente desarregladas y que la miraba con ojos penetrantes, el que su mente se hubiese confundido, lo culpaba por hacerla decidirse entre el y Heero, lo culpaba por ser irresistible y haberla enamorado.

- Alexei, tengo tu respuesta..- le dijo una vez a su lado.

El la miro sereno, sin mostrar emociones, simplemente le hacia mas difícil el hablar.

-Pero antes que nada debo decirte una cosa- confeso – te amo...-

Alexei con una sonrisa le tomo de la mano...

-Pero...-

Heero se pasaba la mano con frustración a través de sus rebeldes cabellos, no sabia como sentirse, si, el jamás supo como sentir, y ese era el mayor problema con Relena...ella le hacia sentir tantas cosas, que le causaba terror el control que la muchacha tenia sobre el; sonrió con desolación...ahora ya no tendría que preocuparse por ello, las decisión de ella era mas que obvia.

Miro una vez mas la cama, ella no estaba; despertó y ella no estaba mas a su lado, si alguien viera esa mirada tan dolorosa en sus ojos sentiría pena. Se puso de pie resuelto a dejar todo atrás, ya no había nada que proteger y con ello su misión se acababa, camino recogiendo las prendas del suelo, se vistió con calma prenda por prenda, y al final de su faena por coincidencia fijo sus ojos en la flor que había sobre el escritorio de Relena, se acerco a esta pensando que seria lo único que se llevaría de ella, pero sus ojos fueron llamados por algo que no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento...era una carta que llevaba su nombre en el.

-¿pero?...-cuestiono Dimopulus...

- pero no puedo aceptar tu propuesta...- Relena aun sabiendo que sus palabras podían resultar hirientes se fue directo al punto.

Dimopulus solo paso con cansancio su mano por su rubia cabellera, sentándose dubitativo en el sillón mas cercano.

-¿y hay una razón para tu rechazo?...- le pregunto.

Relena sonrió un poco y quitándose el anillo del dedo tomo asiento enfrente de Alexei.

- te amo...- le dijo simplemente.

-pero también le amas a el ¿cierto?..- le contesto el comerciante mirándolo directamente a los ojos con seriedad. Ella solo asintió resignada.

-no se como es posible amarlos a los dos...- se sincero...-pero si acepto ser tu esposa jamás abandonaría de mi pecho el remordimiento de que tal vez lo hice por despecho, o que seguiré amando a Heero.-

-así...que te enamoraste de mi por despecho..- le reclamo con una sonrisa amarga. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Me enamore de ti por que te pareces mucho a el..- le confeso, y el solo desvió la mirada...- verte a ti era como verlo a el siendo como yo quería que fuera...-

-entonces no me amas a mi...si no al reflejo de el -le dijo Alexei, dolido levantándose, mirándola severamente a los ojos.

-te dije que si te amo...- le respondió ella con tristeza al ver su actitud...- aun hay diferencias entre ambos que me hicieron enamorarme de ustedes...-

El ablando la mirada, pero ya no dijo palabra.

-y hago esto para no lastimarte, por que te amo y quiero que tengas una oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien mas...- Relena también se levanto y quedando cara a cara con el tomo su mano con cariño...- no soy tu madre, y nunca seré lo que esperas que sea..perdóname Alexei...-por ultimo deposito en su mano el anillo que el le había entregado.

Se acerco a el y le regalo un ultimo beso en la mejilla...

-perdóname...- fue su ultima palabra; camino directo a la puerta dispuesta a marcharse sin despedirse...

-Relena...-

Volteo desconcertada que el le llamara aun con cariño, vio en el rostro de Alexei una tierna sonrisa y le dijo...

- sabes...la guerra y la paz no se llevan, pero no pueden estar separadas, siempre esta una detrás de a otra...- Alexei concluyo aquella platica que iniciaron cuando se conocieron en forma de un consejo para Relena...Esa era su despedida.

Ella le sonrió al muchacho y este se acerco a ella para darle el que deberla ser el ultimo beso que tomaría de los labios de la muchacha.

:Fin del Flash Back:

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el movimiento se detuvo, dándose cuenta así que ya había llegado a su mansión; se bajo sintiéndose una villana por haber destrozado el corazón de Alexei Dimopulus; su aventura había acabado mal. Miro hacia la ventana de su habitación esperando que su historia con Heero no corriera la misma suerte.

Así que corrió, subió las escaleras con prisa ignorando los llamados de los sirvientes, camino a paso rápido por los pasillos y se detuvo al estar enfrente de la puerta de su habitación , miro el pomo un momento, no sabia si quería saber la respuesta que le aguardaba al cruzar el umbral de esa puerta. Dio un pesado suspiro y se decidió "que sea lo que Dios mande", se dijo y sin mas, giro el pomo y abrió la puerta, entrando como quien ha sido condenado a muerte, miro con tristeza que su habitación estaba vacía.

Se dirigió con rapidez a su escritorio encontrando la carta que había dejado en la mañana a Heero abierta .

El la había leído, y aun así se había marchado.

- tal vez si era tarde...- se dijo a si misma tomando con fuerza la nota entre sus manos; en ella le había pedido que esperara a su regreso, y que ella le correspondería, que no era muy tarde para iniciar de nuevo...pero no la espero, se fue, no le intereso.

Se sintió tan sola como al principio, ahora había dejado marchar a los hombres que amaba, también se sintió decepcionada, ya lo conocía, debió haber sabido que el se iría de nuevo.

Se sentó en la cama y dejo correr lagrima tras lagrima que cayeron una a una en la hoja de papel que aun veía con incredulidad, y entre llanto, cansada psicológicamente, y mentalmente abandono su cuerpo al sueño, ya no importaba, mañana amanecería sola de nuevo.

Pasada la media noche su sueño se vio interrumpido al sentir unas manos sobre sus hombros, abrió los ojos extrañada y aun somnolienta, solo para toparse con dos gélidas orbes azules mirándola.

-¿te arrepentiste de huir esta vez?..- le pregunto calmada y aun algo cansada a su receptor. El frunció el seño y sentándola en la cama de un tirón en su mano; se acomodo a un lado para que pudieran hablar cara a cara.

- no huí Relena, fui a renunciar...- le dijo simplemente tomando la mano de ella buscando el anillo de su rival encontrándola vacía.

-rechace su oferta...- le dijo ella al mirar lo que el buscaba. El solo la miro haciéndole la pregunta con la mirada.

-tengo la esperanza de que algún día decidas quedarte conmigo y que seas tu quien me lo propongas.-

El sonrió un momento y acariciando el dedo donde una vez estuvo aquel anillo le dijo...

-nos casaremos...- fue mas una sentencia que una petición, y después rió despacito...- pero aun no tengo el anillo...- Relena sonrió divertida.

-no importa...-le dijo enredando sus brazos en el cuello del muchacho...- te amo así como eres, no cambies ni siquiera por que yo te lo pida...no importa que seas la guerra, siempre seré tu fiel amante y compañera...- le dijo.

Heero solo le sonrío sin terminar de entender muy bien sus palabras, pero si esa era su promesa de fidelidad el la aceptaba.

-siempre te protegeré...por que te amo...-fue su respuesta antes de unirse a ella en un beso.

Aquella noche solo hubo caricias y consuelo a la ausencia, aquella noche se juraron estar juntos siempre, sin importar que ella fuera la paz que represente en la tierra y el un soldado hecho para matar, después de todo Dios hace las cosas solo el sabiendo por que son así.

Fin.

Bien amigas este es el final de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado y espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo, tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Les agradezco infinitamente todo su apoyo así como su paciencia, no se si volver a escribir otra historia de ellos pero siempre seguiré con ustedes démosle tiempo al tiempo y dejemos q mi musa me traiga nuevas ideas jeje.

Bueno sin mas que decir agradezco sus reviws y su apoyo a todas las que me siguieron.

Matta ne.


End file.
